


What a wonderful world

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: * Erik/Raoul假如他们已经在一起了，而Raoul开始担心Erik的交友情况。
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Raoul de Chagny子爵捧着一本书靠在地窖的沙发上，眼睛却越过书的上边缘，落在房间另一侧专心弹管风琴的爱人身上。Erik换上了白色的丝质睡袍，有力的背部肌肉被完美地勾勒了出来，Raoul看着不禁有些面红。他在写一首新的曲子——Raoul总觉得自家爱人的乐思源源不绝，几张单薄的纸张完全不能承受。他不自觉地用手拨弄着书页的边角，习惯性地咬住了下嘴唇。有个想法折磨了他一整个星期，看着面前才华横溢的爱人，他似乎终于下定了决心。

Erik似乎也感受到了灼热的视线，他快速结束了当前的小节，转过头看向缩在沙发里的爱人。Raoul这才发现自己盯着他看了好久，赶忙红着脸挪开了视线，努力把思绪集中在眼前一堆杂乱的字母上。

“亲爱的子爵先生，”Raoul手中的书被抽走了，“可愿意评价一下我的新作？”

“Erik，”Raoul红着脸坐直了身子，“棒极了。我是说，你的作品一直很棒，我是你最忠实的听众。”

Erik笑了一下，将手中这本厚厚的书放到了一旁的茶几上，一面单膝着地牵起子爵的手落下一吻。

“亲爱的，我有个想法。”Raoul又咬住了嘴唇，每次他紧张的时候都这么做，“这周末我们家会举办一场化装舞会，你知道，我们需要一些社交……”

Erik牵着Raoul的手没有放开，静静地蹲在沙发边听着。

“我想带着你一起去。”Raoul伸出另一只手抚摸着爱人右脸颊皱巴巴的皮肤。在Raoul的坚持下，Erik已经不再在只有他们两人的时候戴面具了。“是我哥哥办的，来访的客人都很优秀，我想带你一起去。”

Erik没有说话，转过头吻住了Raoul的手心。

“你有这么多优秀的作品 ，歌剧院却只能演其中几部。”Raoul有些脸红，不过很开心看见Erik似乎并不反对，“我知道Phillippe有邀请一些优秀的音乐家，也许你们可以聊得不错。”

Erik站起身，转过头看向房间的另一侧的管风琴。就在那张坐凳下面，放着数十首只有Raoul听过的曲子。

“你不用担心他们会看见你的脸，Erik。”Raoul站起身，握紧了Erik的手，“而且我并不认为他们会在意这个。他们只会爱你的音乐，与你为友。”

“Raoul，让我想想，让我想想。”Erik抹了抹脸，“我已经太久没有……让我想想。”

Raoul吻了吻Erik的侧脸，“睡吧，亲爱的。”

Erik抬手搂住了金发子爵的肩膀，带着他一起倒在了那张大得不像话的床上，这次他捉住了Raoul的嘴唇，落下了一个温柔的，短短的吻，正好贴着他的嘴唇呢喃：“我爱你。”

Raoul靠在他肩膀上笑起来，蓝色的眼睛像是盛了水似的温柔：“我也是，Erik。”

Erik起身熄灭了灯，躺会床上的时候他感觉到Raoul微温的身体向自己贴了过来。他伸出手搂住Raoul，轻轻拢了拢他散在枕头上的金发。他的夜视能力很好，短短几十秒内他已经能适应黑暗并且看清爱人缩在自己怀里的样子了。Raoul已经闭上了眼睛，呼吸平稳，嘴角微微上扬。

Erik靠向他，一瞬不瞬地看着Raoul长长的睫毛，感受金发子爵甜美的呼吸洒在自己的颈间。

“我有时候真不能相信这一切。”他呢喃着，却没有发出一点声音，“I love you so much，Raoul.”

Raoul的嘴角翘着，更紧密地缩进了Erik的胸膛里。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Raoul！”

Raoul停住脚步，转头看见Christine穿着她最喜欢的那一条白色裙子站在走廊的另一侧冲他挥了挥手。“Christine！好久没见了。”他合上了手中的书，大步向她走去，“是要去彩排吗？”

Raoul绅士地献了一个吻手礼，微笑着抬眼看着Christine。黑发少女控制不住地红了红脸：“是啊，今天晚上是首演呢。”她有些期待地说，“你一定会来看的是吗？”

“我自然不会错过小洛蒂的演出。”Raoul顿了一下，“事实上，我现在就有些想去看你的彩排。”

“留着晚上看吧。”Christine笑了起来，“我会给你一个惊喜。”

“拭目以待。”面前的少女神采奕奕，眼里全然是对演出的期待和兴奋，Raoul也柔和地笑着，“我这两天会回家一趟，有什么想要我带的吗？”

“这我可得好好想想了，晚上演出结束后告诉你。”少女调皮地眨了眨眼睛，却像是有些不确定地补充道，“你会来找我吗？”

Raoul有些为难地没有接话，却在少女小心翼翼却满怀期待的眼神下妥协了，“当然。”

Christine高兴了起来，她开始滔滔不绝地讲起了排练时候的趣事。Raoul认真地听她说着，微笑着并不插话。阳光透过窗户洒在他们两人身上，时光如涂了蜜一般温柔。

“呯！”

Christine被惊的差点跳了起来，Raoul回过头看见一个花瓶摔碎在地上。

“是他……”Christine的脸唰地一下白了。

“别担心，大概是窗户没有关好。”Raoul安抚地拍了拍面前有些害怕的少女，“快去排练吧，别迟到了。”

Christine的脸色还是有些发白。不过她没有再说话，只是乖巧地点点头，小跑着离开了。

Raoul走到那个摔碎的花瓶边上，小心地捡起了比较大快的碎片。

”你知道，我得出钱买个新的。“Raoul高声说着，声音回荡在空空荡荡的走道里。

他回过头，看见上方的帘幕在微风中微微摇晃着。他轻轻笑了一下，转头瞧见原本摆花瓶的地方放着一张叠好的小纸片。

他挑了挑眉毛，用另一只手展开它。

“40分钟。”

Raoul宠溺地笑了笑，将纸条放进了贴身的口袋。

他该去找一下清洁人员，那些女孩儿们总喜欢到处乱跑，划伤脚了可不好。

Erik按照惯例地在歌剧院里游荡着，心情算不上好。

想到自己的爱人早上和Christine亲密交流了这么久，还沐浴在阳光下，哦，多么般配的一对璧人啊！

他烦躁地扫了扫自己的披风，差点又撞坏一个花瓶。

两个芭蕾舞女孩嬉笑着从他眼下跑过，咯咯笑着交谈着。

“那位绅士可真是帅气啊。”

“是啊，还抱着一大束花。是要献给Christine吗？”

“天哪，Christine可真是幸运！之前子爵先生也很喜欢她！”

这次Erik真的撞倒了花瓶。

两个姑娘惊叫了起来，快步跑开了。

Raoul已经和剧院里面的人澄清过“魅影”的谣言，不过这些小女生有时候仍然会害怕就是了。

Erik有些郁闷地看着碎了一地的花瓶，决定先去Raoul的办公室里待着。他在横梁上走着，被一个金发背头的男人吸引住了目光。

那是一个很优雅的男人，穿着得体的礼服，手上拿着一顶小帽子，怀里抱着一大束花。他大步往前走着，锃亮的尖头皮鞋啪啪地踏在光滑的地板上。Erik想起了刚在两位小姑娘说的话，料想这位就是他们口中的绅士了吧。

距表演开始还有好几个小时，他为何抱着花出现在这里？而且他走的方向似乎……并不是后台。

Erik皱了皱眉头，跟紧了他的步伐，却发现他停在了Raoul的房门口。

“Vicomte Raoul de Chagny，”金发的男人唱了起来，Erik使劲控制着自己不把手边的花瓶往这个男人头上砸去，“为何不开门迎接我。”

Raoul从里面打开了门，面上带着笑容，这该死的、温柔的笑容。他接过陌生男人手中的花，开心地给了他一个拥抱，紧接着把他迎进了房内。Erik咬着牙走进了密道，等他出现在房间的死角时，这两人已经开始愉快的交谈了。

“……倒是没听你这样夸奖过一个人。”陌生的男人靠在椅背上，一脸揶揄地看着Raoul，“我还以为Christine才是你心中的音乐天使呢。”

又是Christine。Erik揉了揉太阳穴。

Raoul笑了笑，自顾自地拨弄着手中的花束：“Christine一直受他的教导。”

Erik惊讶地挑起了眉毛，没想到Raoul会和别人聊起自己。

“我可没听说过她有个导师。”

Raoul没有再接Christine的话题，“今晚的歌曲都是他亲手谱的，你一定会喜欢的。”

“哈，我一直不知道你还有别的音乐家朋友。”金发男人这次是真的有些惊讶，Erik心中默念着他也不知道Raoul有你这么个朋友，“我还以为除了我们的聚会之外，你都在和那些小姐绅士们跳舞呢。”

“别讽刺我了。”Raoul飞了一个漂亮的眼刀子，Erik看得有些入迷，“我倒是更情愿和他待在一起。”

金发男人叹了一口气：“既然他是Christine的导师，那他有教导过你吗？我知道你……”

“我那些哪里上得了台面，自娱自乐罢了。更何况……”他有些难过地停下了话头，转头看向皱着眉头的友人，“倒是你，布鲁斯，我正劝着他去明天的化装舞会，你们可以见上一见。”

布鲁斯叹了一口气，站起身，“自然，我迫不及待等着晚上的演出了。不过在此之前，我们先去吃晚餐吧。我请客。”

Raoul笑着站了起来，把刚刚从花束中挑出的玫瑰放在了窗台边的小瓶子里。

“你居然挑出了所有的玫瑰？”布鲁斯像是被逗乐了，“这也太不浪漫了吧。”

“我可以帮你买一束玫瑰花让你浪漫一下，大艺术家。”Raoul想了想还是把花束放回了桌上，“走吧。”

等两人关上了门，Erik从阴影处走了出来。他伸手抚摸了一下微微颤动的玫瑰花瓣，轻轻勾起了一个微笑。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

演出非常成功。Christine最后上前谢幕时，几乎所有观众都站起来欢呼。Christine自豪地抬起下巴，转过脸望向Raoul的包厢，看见自己的青梅竹马带着笑容用力地鼓着掌，就像他第一次在这里认出自己那样。Christine瞧见Raoul对自己竖起了大拇指，甜甜地笑了起来，和剧中妩媚的女主角简直判若两人，再转回来的时候竟有些不好意思地低下了头。

“哦，她可真是甜美。”布鲁斯在满脸通红地感叹着，“对你也算是一往情深，你怎么一点都不心动呢。”

“胡说八道。”Raoul瞥了他一眼：“Erik的作品如何？”

“完美！哦，他简直是一个天才！”布鲁斯的眼睛闪闪发光，“你明天敲昏了他也要把他扛来。等等，他今天来了吗？”

Raoul勾起了一个小小的笑容，看着台上的演员开始退场，Christine又红着脸看了过来。

“哦，我得去见Christine了。”Raoul赶快拿起一边的花，“Erik……恩，比较害羞，可能现在并不想见你。”

“什么？”

Raoul看着面前瞪圆了眼睛的友人，忍不住哈哈笑了起来。他伸出手和布鲁斯用力地握了握：“我明天会尽量带他来，我希望他能够多和你们这样的人讲讲话。别总是……我在这方面并不能带给他什么。”

“别这么说，Raoul。”布鲁斯担忧地看着他。

Raoul只是笑着摇了摇头，冲着金发友人挥了挥手。

“再会。”

Raoul赶到后台时，Christine正垫着脚尖等着他。他快步走过去，将手中的花束递给她。

“哦，Raoul，你真的来了。”Christine开心地接过了花。

“当然，今天晚上的表演实在太精彩了。”Raoul优雅地在Christine的手背上落下一吻，少女的面上泛起红霞，“你和他赋予了这个歌剧院新生。”

Christine看向Raoul，大概是因为想到了自己的恋人，金发的子爵也微微有些面红。她撇开头，不再看面前男人温柔的面容，“他已经很久没有给我授课了。”

Christine是仅有的几个知道剧院魅影和Raoul de Chagny子爵事情真相的人。她其实庆幸着Erik没有再来找过自己，她并不知道以什么心情再面对那个男人。

Raoul轻轻拍了拍Christine抱着花的手：“他今晚一定也来听了。他会为你骄傲的。”

“不，他再也不会。”Christine咬住了嘴唇，“他不再需要我，正如我不再需要他。”

“Christine！”Raoul皱起了眉头。

“别再说他了。”Christine转过头不再看他，眼角有些泛红，“我不想……。”

“抱歉，是我不对。”Raoul叹了一口气，露出一个安抚的笑容，“别难受了，今晚的演出那么成功，应该和你的朋友好好庆祝才是。想好要什么东西了吗？”

Christine转头看向他，看着这从未改变过的温柔和体贴，一时无言。她能说希望可以和他再合唱一曲吗？可以再和从前那样为她挡去风雪，安抚她，拥抱她吗？

他其实会为她做这些事。只要她开口请求，这位绅士的子爵并不会拒绝。只是再不和从前一样了。她依旧是他的小洛蒂，却不是那个他想要共享全部生命的唯一。

“Christine？”

“你还记得当年你为我捡回来的那一顶帽子吗？”她最后开口，一双清水似的眼睛望向沉默的子爵，“那顶被风吹走落到小溪里，你全身湿透为我捡回来的帽子，上面缀满了我们采的花。”

“是的，Christine，我记得。”Raoul轻声说。

“我来这里的时候弄丢了它，我为此伤心了很久。”Christine继续说着，抱紧了手中的花束，“我很怀念那段时光，我以为我永远地失去了他们。你能再帮我做一顶吗，用那里的花？”

Raoul看着Christine哀伤的双眼，并不能说出拒绝的话。其实为一位淑女做一顶帽子并不是什么难事，但他知道为Christine做这顶帽子绝没有这么简单。他冲着Christine笑了笑，柔声道：“小洛蒂，别说是一顶帽子，我可以为你做十顶。”他本想拥抱一下自己的青梅竹马，最后却选择只是再一次吻了她的手背，“但你来到了这里。数以千计的人倾慕你，为你欢呼雀跃。他们所有人都愿意淌水为你捡起被风吹跑的帽子。”

这不一样，Christine咽下了所有的话。最后只说，“我想要你为我做的那一顶。”

“乐意效劳，Christine。”Raoul微微弯腰行了一个礼，从花束中抽出一朵百合别在了Christine的盘起的发髻上，“好好和朋友们玩儿吧，我先告辞了。”

Christine凝望着Raoul的背影消失在远方的拐角，轻轻把头发上的百合花取了下来。白色的花朵鲜嫩光洁，清香扑鼻。

“Christine！”Meg在她身后喊着。

“来啦。”Christine换上笑脸，抱紧了怀中的花跑了进去，将那朵百合花别在了胸前。

Erik从横梁上跳了下来，从窗口看见Raoul走过对面的长廊。

“哇，Christine！又是子爵先生送给你的花吗……”

Erik不再听下去，闪身走进了后台边的密道。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Raoul走到自己办公室门口时，发现里面亮着灯。他笑着推开了门，一只红玫瑰出现在他眼前。

“Erik，”Raoul伸手想去拿，却被Erik躲开了去，“嘿，这是我放在窗台上的吧。”

Erik笑着没有说话，只是将那只玫瑰别在了Raoul的领口。

“Erik？”

Erik的手抚上Raoul落在肩上的金发，柔声开口唱着：“Say you will share with me one love one lifetime, lead me go out from the solitude...”他注视着Raoul的眼睛，看着那双清澈的蓝眼睛倒映出自己带着面具的脸庞。他的手移至Raoul的背脊，轻轻让他靠在自己的胸膛上，“Say you need me with you, here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too.”他抬起Raoul的下巴，鼓励地暗示他，“That’s all I ask of you.”

Raoul着了迷似地看着面前的男人，不自觉地跟着他唱了下去，“Say you will share with me one love one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you.”和平时说话的温和不同，Raoul唱歌时声音稳重，每一个字都似用全部的生命支撑着一般可靠,“Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me…”

“You know I do.”Erik轻轻搂住Raoul的腰，将自己的额头递上他的。

“Love me，”他们一起唱着，相互依偎，视线交缠，“That’s all ask of you.”

Erik的唇捕捉到了Raoul的，两人交换了一个温柔缠绵的吻。

“亲爱的，怎么了？”贴着Erik的唇，Raoul轻声问。

“You INSPIRE me.”Erik的声音也很轻，像是担心打破这温馨的氛围一般，“我可以为你写一百部歌剧，一百首协奏曲，日日夜夜为你演奏吟唱。”

“Erik，”Raoul笑了起来，他知道自己感情丰富的恋人又陷入了未知的感动之中，而他自己也悄悄红了眼角，“我爱你。我愿意为你做任何事。”

两人缠绵着，拥抱着彼此一刻都不愿松开，悄声在对方耳畔说着情话，时不时交换一个长吻，丝毫没有意识到时间的流逝。直到有人熄灭了走道的灯，整个房间陷入了黑暗，Raoul才猛然意识到已经距离演出结束很久了。

“天哪，已经这么晚了。”他看了一眼办公室的挂钟，从沙发上站了起来，“该回去了。”

Erik本想说什么，最后还是顺从地牵过Raoul的手走进了密道。

这条路他们也走了几十遍了，但Erik总要牵着Raoul的手走在前面，像是担心他会在他的地下王国走丢了一般。Raoul望着Erik拖着地上的披风，悄悄露出一个笑容。

“明天就是化装舞会了，”走进地窖时，Raoul突然开了口，“你会来吗？”

Erik将手中的灯放在床边，解下了自己披风。“明天你就知道了。”他走过Raoul身边，轻轻在他耳边落下一吻，“晚上自然要做晚上该做的事。”

说罢他便拿着睡袍洗漱去了，留下满脸通红的子爵先生一个人站在床边。

第二天早上Raoul依言来到地窖时，只看见了一盏放置在管风琴上的灯。

他今天穿着一套海蓝色的礼服，缀着银色的挂饰。他手上拿着一张精美的银色的Colombina，纹着玫瑰花式。

他站在地窖中央有些无措，不知Erik是什么意思。正当他打算返回办公室等待时，一只带着黑色手套的手从后方捏住了他的下巴。

“Erik？”Raoul惊呼一声，感觉一只有力的胳膊搂住了自己的腰，随即身体腾空，踉跄地被带着转了一圈。

“看在上帝的份上……”所有的抱怨在看到面前的落地镜的那一刻戛然而止。Erik站在他身后，穿着一套大红的礼服，手套和其他衣服上的坠饰都是纯黑的，让人挪不开眼睛。他戴着一顶大大的黑色三角帽，镶着金边，帽檐下华丽的volto面具遮住了整一张脸，白底的面具边缘雕满了金色的玫瑰。他握着Raoul的手，帮他带上自己那张银色的面具，然后转头看向镜子。

“天哪，Erik，我们……”

“我们正相配，不是吗？”Erik微微抬起了Raoul的下巴，那张银色面具正好露出了他姣好的嘴唇和下巴。他带着黑色手套的手指拨弄着Raoul漂亮的金发，抚摸着他敏感的脖颈。

可怜的小子爵满脸通红，他强迫自己挣脱Erik的怀抱，“快……快些走吧，Phillippe在等着呢。”他不再看这个藏在面具后偷笑的男人，拿起手中的灯走了出去。

听见Erik的脚步声跟了上来，Raoul悄悄松了一口气。他摸摸自己热热的脸颊，露出了一个小小的微笑。

“你知不知道，”他身后响起了Erik真真假假的调笑，“这套衣服勾得你腰身特别性感。”

“真是谢谢了！”

Raoul头也不回地大步往前走着，Erik却知道他一定又红透了脸。他笑着加快了脚步，轻轻地抓住了Raoul没有提灯的那只手。子爵的脚步顿了顿，很快又一言不发地走了起来。

两人脚步回荡在空荡昏暗的走道里，伴着浅浅的呼吸声，竟生出些宁静平和的幸福感。Erik想，要是他们可以这么牵着手一起走下去，也是好的。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

等他们到达Raoul家庄园的时候，天色已经暗了下来。大厅里已经点亮了灯，隔着玻璃都能感受到宴会热烈的气氛。

Erik先走下了马。Raoul的车夫从未见过他，此时正有些好奇地打量着主人的这位好友。他看着这位绅士在主人下车后亲昵地为他整理领口，傍晚的风吹起了他大红色披风，轻轻地环着主人的方向，就像是温柔低将他搂在怀里一般。

车夫猛地摇了摇脑袋，使劲儿把这个想法赶出了脑海。再抬头时，Raoul和Erik已经肩并着肩走远了。

走进会场的那一刻，看着和自己擦肩而过的精心打扮的绅士小姐们，Erik不自觉地扶了扶脸上的面具。最后他感到Raoul的手轻轻扶住了自己的后背。Raoul对他露出了一个安抚的笑容，即使隔着面具Erik也可以感受到他眼里的温柔。

“我们先去找Phillippe吧。”Raoul轻轻握住了Erik的手臂，带着他慢慢穿过舞厅。一路上不断有人向Raoul打招呼，也有几个姑娘好奇又害羞地看了Erik几眼。

Philippe的打扮得很朴素，只穿了一套传统的宫廷燕尾服，金色的面具拿在手上。即使被各色的人围了一圈，他还是很快注意到了弟弟的出现。

“Raoul！”他轻轻拨开身边的人，向Raoul大步走去，目光落在他身后的Erik身上。他礼貌地向他点点头，“Erik。”

“哥哥，”Raoul抱了抱Philippe，将Erik拉到身边，“我想带Erik见见朋友们。昨天布鲁斯去听了演出，他很喜欢Erik的作品。”

Philippe笑了笑，抬眼看了看Erik面具后沉默的眼睛。

Erik的眼睛如黑夜一般深邃，像是藏起了所有情绪一般，然而在他和Raoul几次短暂的对视中，Philippe敏感地捕捉到了一丝温柔。

他拍了拍Raoul的肩膀：“瓦尔迪诺家的小少爷也来了，布鲁斯估计陪着他在甜点区吧。”

“阿玛迪斯·瓦尔迪诺？”Erik跟着Raoul往前走的时候有些惊讶地开口，“是那个被称作’上帝偏爱着’的男孩吗？”

“他上个月刚过了二十一岁生日。”Raoul显得很开心，“不过你说得对，就是他。没有想到他也会来。”

“Raoul！”布鲁斯扮的大概是德古拉伯爵。他穿着考究的黑色礼服，手上拿着一张纯黑面具，冲着Raoul亮了亮嘴里的尖牙。

他身边一个瘦小的身影也转了过来，确实是阿玛迪斯。他似乎换了某种神职打扮，全身上下近乎雪白，只在领口围了一圈红金交织的缎带，脸上带着一个精致的黑色面具。他手中端着一盘提拉米苏，嘴巴鼓鼓的，但他奋力地吞咽下去，笑着和Raoul打招呼。

Erik曾听他唱过歌，他得说这个少年大概确实是被上帝偏爱着的。

Raoul开心地和他们拥抱了一下：“阿玛迪斯，穿着这样还吃东西，也不怕弄脏衣服。”

阿玛迪斯吐了吐舌头，将点心放在一旁。他暖褐色的眼睛看向Erik：“你是布鲁斯说的Erik吗？歌剧院的幽灵？”

Erik和Raoul惊讶地看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯则长大了嘴望着阿玛迪斯。

“我什么时候说他是歌剧院幽灵了？”

“我哥哥也是歌剧院的赞助人，他告诉我说Raoul投资的那家剧院里有一个剧院魅影。非常有才华，剧院的很多曲目都是他谱的。”他的哥哥瓦尔加斯伯爵，是一个不苟言笑，商业嗅觉十分敏感的绅士，曾经也有投资Erik所在剧院的想法。阿玛迪斯接着问，“胜利的唐璜是你写的吗？我去看了好几次，那真是太棒了，这是我见过最完美的演出之一。”

很少有陌生人这样当面夸奖Erik的作品，不过这也让他放松了不少。他向一脸真诚的阿玛迪斯微微鞠了一躬：“不胜荣幸。我也有幸听过阁下动人的演唱，没想到有相见的机会。”他转头看向在一旁憋笑的Raoul，“还要谢谢子爵先生。”

阿玛迪斯有些可爱的红了脸：“啊……什么阁下，别这么拘礼。”

“昨天你没有和我一起去剧院真是太可惜了，”布鲁斯笑着插话，“那场也是精彩至极，我到现在还记得旋律……”

三位艺术家愉快地聊到了一起，这让Raoul安下了心。一位端着香槟酒的侍者走了过来，布鲁斯挥手叫住了他。他为自己和阿玛迪斯倒了一杯。看到他伸出手打算倒第三杯，Erik有些不安，他并不能带着这个面具喝酒。

“我不需要，谢谢。”一旁的Raoul突然开了口，他礼貌地冲侍者笑了笑。

“我也不需要，谢谢。”Erik接口道，悄悄捏了捏Raoul的手。

Raoul转头对Erik笑了笑，对面的阿玛迪斯眨了眨眼。

舞厅里换了一首轻快的圆舞曲，阿玛迪斯将酒杯放在一边。

“啊，这首曲子真棒。”阿玛迪斯小跳着往舞厅走去，带上了一顶雪白的小帽子，“我要和漂亮的小姐跳舞去。”

“嘿，”布鲁斯也放下酒杯追了上去，“这位漂亮的先生，先和我共舞一曲如何？”

话音未落，布鲁斯就不由分说地搂住了阿玛迪斯的腰，一下合上节奏跳了起来。阿玛迪斯开心地笑着，轻快地跳起了女步。

大家似乎习惯了这两人的胡闹，纵容地让开位置，有些小姐甚至用毛茸茸的扇子藏起了嘴角的笑容。

Raoul看着两位友人可爱的互动，忍不住微笑起来。他转过头，正对上Erik黑夜一般的双眼。

事后再回想起那一刻，Raoul只恨不得钻到地下去，但那时他似乎是被舞会的热烈和友人们的奔放感染了，不自觉地往Erik靠去。Erik的脸被面具挡着，眼睛却充满了笑意。他轻轻搂住Raoul的腰，与此同时Raoul也将手放在了Erik的腰侧。

“……”可怜的小子爵后知后觉地发现，他们不可能两个人一起跳男步。

不少人眼尖发现了这个角落的动静。不过大家只当这也是艺术家之间的玩笑，兴致勃勃地等着他们开始。Raoul只觉得从头烧到脚，僵在原地不知所错。

Erik定定地看着他，放在他腰侧的手暗示性地微微用力。Raoul知道，自己比Erik矮了将近2英寸，自然是自己跳女步合适一些。但一想到周围这么多朋友正看着，他怎么都不好意思迈出第一步。

不明真相的围观群众也感到有些奇怪，渐渐开始交头接耳起来。

“我……”Raoul咬着嘴唇开口，似要退开，不想Erik却将手移到了Raoul的上臂，向后一退跳起了女步。

Raoul头脑一片空白，湛蓝的眼睛直愣愣地看向Erik，完全不记得脚下的动作，任由对方引导着整个节奏。Philippe有些担忧地往这边看了一眼，却发现围在边上的人们兴致勃勃地开始鼓掌。

Erik有些好笑地看着有些感动又有些愧疚的子爵，借着转圈的机会贴上了他的耳畔：“想想怎么补偿我。”

Raoul的脸噌地一下红到了耳朵。他望向Erik深邃的黑眼睛，那里清清楚楚地倒映出了自己的面容。满满当当，并没有给别的东西留半点余隙。他感觉自己的眼角微微发热，稍稍向前偎进Erik温暖的胸膛。

那边布鲁斯搂着阿玛迪斯腾空转了个圈，众人的目光被吸引了过去，并未发现两人暧昧的动作。

在众人的掌声中，Philippe悄悄松了一口气。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

天微微亮的时候，Raoul便睁开了眼睛。Erik侧身搂着他，半张完好的脸露在外边。Raoul想伸手摸摸他的脸，又担心吵醒他，最后还是什么都没做就悄悄起床了。

他小心地爬下床，还没站稳腰就软了一下。管家其实为Erik准备了客房，然而昨天晚上他借着“补偿”的名义直接跟他进了卧室，折腾到大半夜才休息。

Raoul揉了揉自己酸软的腰，换上一套轻便的服装。出房门之前他回头看了一眼Erik，只见他怀中抱着半边被子，呼吸平稳，睡得很熟。Raoul小小地笑了一下，轻轻带上了门。

门刚关上，Erik就睁开了眼睛。他睡得很浅，刚刚Raoul下床的时候他就已经醒了。看着Raoul揉腰的时候他几乎笑了出来，但Raoul转过身瞧他时他好好地闭上了眼睛。

他知道Raoul大概是要去完成和Christine的约定，这个想法让他心里很不舒服，但他知道Raoul也担心他胡思乱想，所以他不想让Raoul发觉他知道这件事的事实。

他没有什么好担心的，Raoul为他做了这么多，人也被吃干抹净不知道多少次了，他有什么可担心的。

Christine is NOTHING!

他翻了一个身，心中狠狠地念着这句话。

当他念到第十遍时还是忍不住坐了起来。

哦，去他的不在乎。他就是在意的要死。

Erik从窗口望出去，正看见Raoul提着一个白色袋子往外走。Erik胡乱套了一身衣服，抓起床头的面具，轻手轻脚跑下楼跟了上去。

“我只是睡不着才这么做的。”他无声地重复这句话，拒绝承认自己在妒忌这个事实。

Raoul走了一段时间，最后在一条小溪边停了下来。这里的风景确实不错，小溪清澈见底，两侧开满了娇嫩的鲜花，Erik想这些大概就是Christine口中“那里的花”。

Raoul从袋子中拿出了一顶红色的帽子，上面空荡荡什么装饰也没有。他弯腰在花丛中找了起来，最后剪下了几朵白色的百合花，和一些淡黄色的雏菊。

Erik不懂这个，他注视着Raoul摆弄着这几朵花，不知道用了什么办法将它们组合好固定在了帽檐的一侧。暖黄色的雏菊从大片的纯白百合中透出来，缀在红底的帽子上，确实非常好看，也很符合Christine的气质。Raoul最后拿出一张白色的面纱，顺着鲜花罩了上去，在固定的地方缀了两颗白色的小花苞。

做完这些事后，Raoul轻轻叹了一口气，抬头望着潺潺的溪水发了一会儿呆，便开始收拾刚刚做帽子时落下的一些残叶。Erik知道他这是要收工了，便快速地沿着来时的路回到了Raoul家的庄园。

他到庄园的时候发现，仆人们都将晚饭准备好了。Philippe也已经到楼下准备就餐，他的大儿子吮着手指跟在他脚边，这时好奇地盯着Erik的面具瞧。Philippe看他进来抬头笑了笑：“早安，Erik先生。我可以推测我那亲爱的弟弟也快要到家了吗？”

“是的。”不知为何Erik竟有些不好意思，“他随后就到。”

Phillipe的夫人也从楼上下来了，手上抱着还在喝奶的小女儿。

这位优雅的女士也向Erik行了一个礼，Erik学着Raoul对其他小姐那样弯腰吻了吻她的手背。伯爵夫人咯咯笑了起来，尽管抱着孩子依然宛若少女。

他们一圈人在桌边坐定没多久，Raoul就捧着那个白袋子走进了家门。

“早安。”Raoul小心地将那个袋子放在一边，一边脱外套一边走到Erik边上，附身亲了亲他的脸颊，“抱歉，让你们久等了。”

Erik看着这一桌人，觉得胸口有些发热。他内心最深处最柔软的那个部分，还是渴望着家的温暖。

Philippe将手从他儿子的眼睛前拿了下来：“你不必带着那个。”

Erik有些犹豫，最后还是将面具摘了下来，放到一旁。Raoul有些紧张地握了握拳头。

不过什么都没有发生。不知道Philippe和他的孩子说过了什么，那男孩只是有些紧张又有些好奇地看了Erik一会儿，并没有说什么。

“吃饭吧。”Philippe开口。Erik低下头看着面前的汤，只觉得腾腾的热气有些迷眼。

“真的不再多留几天吗？”Philippe有些不舍地看着Raoul跟着Erik坐上马车。

“不了，这两天剧院里有些事。”Raoul探出身去抱了抱自己的兄长，“事情办完了我会带Erik再回来的。”

Philippe的眼睛往Raoul身后瞥了瞥，Erik沉默地坐在内侧。他最后叹了一口气，轻轻拍了拍弟弟的肩膀：“保重。”

他们到剧院的时候，已经是晚上了。大概正是演出的时间，剧院周围并没有什么人。Erik跟着Raoul从正门走了进去，他披了一件黑色的斗篷，大大的兜帽遮住了大半张脸。剧院门口的护卫好奇地看了他一眼，但因为他身边的Raoul并没有询问他什么。

Erik跟着Raoul在廊道上走着，只觉得灯光洒在身上竟有一种温暖的感觉。Raoul推开办公室的门。书桌上放着一封信。

Raoul展开看了一会儿，就将信递给了Erik。

Erik有些奇怪地接过来，惊讶看见了自己名字。

===我是一封信的分割线===

Raoul de Chagny子爵与Erik先生：

我与阿玛迪斯很享受周日的误会，并很高兴认识Erik先生。我们与瓦尔加斯伯爵商议过后，真诚地希望获得Erik先生著作《胜利的唐璜》的表演权。不日我与阿玛迪斯将前去观看演出，并希望就此事进行商议。

为您效劳。

布鲁斯·沃森子爵

===我不再是一封信的分割线===

“我们邀请他们去BOX 5如何？”Raoul打趣道，轻轻握住了Erik的手。

“天哪，Raoul……我，我从没有……”Erik用另外一只手捂住眼睛，就着Raoul的手将他扯进怀里，微微弯下腰将脸埋在Raoul的脖颈间，“谢谢你。”

感受到Erik有些颤抖的呼吸，Raoul抬起手回抱住他，轻轻抚摸着他后背，“亲爱的，你不必对我说谢谢。这都是你应得的。”

Erik露出一个小小的笑脸，微微抬起头，正对上Raoul办公室的窗户。夜色深邃而深沉，家家户户的灯火却温暖而明亮。

他抱紧了Raoul，侧头吻了吻他的耳朵。

如果远方有人眺望着这个方向，他与Raoul的这盏明灯也一定如他此时此刻所见的世界一般，美好又温柔。

END


	7. 短小番外

如果不是有一天Erik看到Christine带着那顶红帽子，他早就把“Raoul’亲手’帮Christine做了一顶帽子”这件事忘得一干二净。

那天他感动得一塌糊涂，抱着Raoul在办公室酱酱酿酿后又回到地窖的大床上酿酿酱酱，连着几天都神清气爽。连着好几天，他慢悠悠地游荡在剧院里，看着来来往往的人心中却全是金发的小子爵。

直到有一天剧院里面的女孩子结伴出去玩儿，Erik一眼就看到了戴着红帽子的Christine。

虽然那个帽子很好看，衬得Christine也很好看，瞧瞧，一堆女孩子正围着Christine叽叽喳喳夸个不停呢。

但Erik炸毛了，晚上把一肚子不满全发泄在了Raoul身上。

结果第二天子爵先生没能出现在剧院。

Christine显然很喜欢这顶帽子，保护得很好，而且每一次出去玩儿都会戴着它。

Raoul也终于发现每次Erik死命折腾他的规律，一边在心里埋怨着自己小心眼儿的恋人，一边又不好意思让Christine别戴这顶帽子了。

其实Erik早不在意Christine的那顶破帽子了，到后来只不过找个理由能……恩。

他抱着气喘吁吁的小子爵气呼呼地想：

讲道理，Raoul这人里里外外都被他吃干净了，他用得着在乎一顶破帽子？

END


End file.
